


Q is for Quiet Time

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Gen, Loyalty, Season/Series 01, dog POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will wasn't home, Winston could play some with the other dogs and there was kibble and water and some bones to chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is for Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.

When Will wasn't home, Winston could play some with the other dogs and there was kibble and water and some bones to chew. Mostly it was waiting-for-Will time. 

When Will first got home everyone would run around outside. Sometimes they would go for walks, and that was the very best time – running around and sniffing everything, sometimes chasing rabbits and seeing Will happy.

The very very best time was later at home when it was quiet and Winston could lie on the floor at Will's feet, and Will would scratch his ears and tell him he was a good dog.


End file.
